Upside Down
by DORK DOG
Summary: One girl's prissy, the other's rough. One's a beauty, the other's a beast. But when these two complete opposites get thrust into Middle-Earth, only one thing is certain: everything they know will be turned upside down. Legolas/OC OC/OC Co-Written by Maethorelen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is Maethorelen here along with DORK DOG. We've decided to cowrite this story here. It's written from two different people's perspectives: Erin and Kelsey. All Erin parts are written by Maethorelen, and all Kelsey parts are written by DORK DOG. Hope you enjoy it!**  
** Disclaimer: We do not own Lord of the Rings or anything else other than our two OCs.**

* * *

Erin

Honestly, it was just supposed to be a normal training session. It ended up being the moment my whole life turned upside down.

It was another sunny afternoon, a perfect day to train in my opinion. I quickly slipped into my workout clothes: a pair of dark blue sweats, my most comfortable pair of sneakers, a set of fingerless black gloves, and a loose Avengers T-shirt. Outside in the backyard was my mini-gym. It had a few punching bags lined up neatly towards the back of the area, just asking to be knocked out of place. There was also a wide section of mats to practice weapon techniques. My bo staff and nunchucks were placed to the side of this area, waiting to be used.

I smiled upon stepping into the mini-gym. Martial arts is a big part of my life. I've done it since I was five, and I'm seventeen now. First, I went up to the first punching bag, giving it a solid kick followed by a few volleys of punches. The fierce grin on my face grew as I continued to pummel the bag, beating out all of the frustration I had worked up at school. Oh, how I hate those popular girls in my classes; the "prissies" as I like to call them. They're always berating me on how I should get a nose job or a face lift so I can be pretty like them. Pfft. As if I wanted to become a walking Barbie.

I seriously don't give a hoot about the whole beauty thing. It's a lost cause, I know it. According to the prissies, I'm too short, too chubby (They call it fat, but fat wouldn't be this hard, would it? It's muscle, through and through.) and too rough. My nose is slightly off-centered after it got broken during a sparring match a few years ago. There are numerous cuts and bruises on my arms from more recent fights. A pale scar slashes across my right eye from a rather nasty incident with a dog I'd rather not recall. The only aspect of my appearance that I find attractive is my eyes. They're a slightly muted green, as if a hint of gray was mixed in with it. I've never seen anyone else with eyes like mine, but according to the prissies, brighter, bolder eyes are better…

With that final thought, I gave the punching bag a fierce kick, sending it toppling. A proud smile lit up my face as I reached for my water bottle, brushing my dark bangs out of my eyes. I straightened the short ponytail at the nape of my neck before walking over to the weapons area. First, I grabbed my pair of nunchucks, twirling them around in my hands as I contemplated strategies. I pulled over one of the dummies we had on hand (I named him Bob), before beginning to perform my strikes to some of Bob's sensitive and rather painful areas.

After about a good half hour of beating up Bob the dummy, I put him to the side before picking up my bo staff. Out of all the combat weapons training I've received, the bo staff has to be my favorite. And this bo staff, my staff, was crafted excellently. It was carved of red oak, giving it a beautiful scarlet tinge. The staff was incredibly sturdy and swept through the air easily. I whirled it around a few times before getting into a defensive stance and preparing to fight the horde of imaginary opponents I was facing. Swiftly, I leapt into action, letting instinct override my thought process.

Dodge, block, strike. Block, jump, swing. The actions came without thought, a result of the muscle memory I had built up over the years. As I battled my imaginary opponents, I wondered if this was what real war was like, trusting only your instinct, moving swiftly to avoid certain death. Unfortunately, fate decided to stick its nose in my business and take me right into exactly what I pondered about: real war.

I performed a quick strike to the head before leaping to avoid a blow to the legs. But when I landed, my footing was off, and I tripped. My head smashed into a rock, and I fell into darkness.

* * *

**Please review! It makes us very, very happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey! It's DORK DOG! This is Kelsey's point of view_  
_**

**Maethorelen and I only own our OCs  
**

* * *

_Kelsey _

Barely awake, I stood in front of my mirror, taking in my "early morning" appearance. My thick golden hair hung in tangled waves to the middle of my back, messier than usual due to the crazy party I had attended last night. I had dark circles under my green eyes from where my eyeliner had smudged while I slept. My dress had gotten drenched because some jerk thought it funny to splash pool water at his friends, so my boyfriend lent me one of his t-shirts. This hung off my slim form, making my look pudgier than I really was.

I turned on the shower to heat up before I hopped in. The hot water soothed my aching muscles and sore feet from those cute new heels I wore last night. Too bad I don't have time to take a long, leisurely shower.

The cool tile soothed my feet as I strode into my bedroom, searching for something to wear. Sure, I had a closet full of clothes, but why was it so hard to pick an outfit?

After a few minutes of digging and contemplating, I decided on a ruffled dark green tank top and jean shorts. My brown flip flops completed the outfit.

I stepped back into my bathroom and applied myself to the task of doing my makeup. I was going to the mall with a few friends, so I wasn't going to wear _too _much of the stuff.

When I finished, I was wearing a thin layer of bronze powder with just a tad bit of blush. To bring out my brilliant green eyes, I wore light purple eye shadow and black liquid eyeliner, as well as a coat of black mascara. My thick lips were lightly coated in pink lip gloss, giving them a subtle shine.

Quickly, I weaved my blonde hair into a braid that hung over one shoulder. To finish it off, I ever so gently tugged on the sides to make it look tattered.

I grabbed my purse and keys and as I passed by the kitchen I grabbed a protein bar for the road.

For my 17th birthday, my parents had bought me a lime green Volkswagen Bug. It was my baby, and I treasured it more than anything else I possessed. Before pulling out of the driveway, I found my cell phone to send to my best friend, Juliet a message.

"_Hey hey! I'm on my way!"_

What a beautiful day for shopping! As I turned onto the main road, my cell phone buzzed. At the next read light, I read Juliet's reply.

"_Sweet! C u when u get here XD"_

I started to reply as the light turned green. Balancing my phone on top of the steering wheel, I headed through the intersection and tried to finish my text

The next few moments were a blur. I swerved to the left, but felt and heard a loud crash. Shards of glass sprayed everywhere, and I felt sticky blood trickle down my face. Then, everything faded to black.

* * *

**Please review! I'm about to go on vacation, so there might not be another update for a while**

**DD  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi y'all! This is DORK DOG posting Maethorelen's chappie (it's a suprise. Shhh...) anyway, hope you enjoy it, please review, blah blah blah. Hehehehehe**

**Disclaimer: Maethorelen and I don't own LOTR. **

* * *

Erin

The first thing I noticed when I finally regained consciousness was that I wasn't in my backyard anymore. I was lying on some forsaken patch of ground in the middle of an endless marsh, murky and swarming with annoying insects. My staff had somehow been strapped to my back, which was a small comfort.

The second thing I noticed was that someone was screaming bloody murder.

Immediately, I scrambled to my feet, leaping into the bog with an irritating squelch. The murk was knee deep, and positively disgusting. I waded through the foul marsh until I finally reached the source of the screaming.

I then wished I had just minded my own business.

Standing on a damp piece of ground was a girl about my age with bleach blonde hair and brilliant green eyes. She wore a tight ruffled green tank with a pair of jean shorts cut so close to her bottom I could hardly see them. A very visible layer of makeup covered her face. Her appearance was what the prissies would call "perfect" and "absolutely gorgeous".

And that made me gag. Big time.

"Hey!' I shouted, attempting to get Miss Barbie's attention. "Stop screaming!" Of course, she wouldn't listen to me. So I did the only thing I could think of that could possible shut her up.

I took out my staff and whacked her really hard on the head. "OI! Barbie! Shut up already!"

Miss Barbie looked rather dazed for a moment, and then her expression turned into one of anger. "What the heck was that for?" she asked irritably.

I shrugged. "You wouldn't shut up."

"You could've just asked nicely," she grumbled. "And my name is Kelsey, not Barbie."

I rolled my eyes at her statement. "Sure, whatever you say. I'm Erin." I held out my hand in greeting.

Kelsey's eyes roved over me, examining my appearance and completely ignoring my hand. "Why are you dressed in such ugly clothes?" she blatantly asked. "And why do you – ugh – smell?"

"We're in a marsh," I deadpanned. "EVERYTHING smells!" I shook my head. "Look, I'm going to go now before we attract any…" the sentence died on my lips as I felt a blade being pressed to my throat. _Oh bugger_.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" a deepvoice questioned from behind me, sounding rough from lack of use. I heard Kelsey gasp in shock as the tip of the blade tickled her throat and a strong arm seized hers. I mentally groaned; being held at swordpoint isn't nearly as frightening as having the blade actually on your neck.

"My name's Erin and that's Kelsey," I answered quickly. I could see no way of getting out of this; any movement and I would end up with a gash on my neck or worse. "And we're sort of…lost."

The man seemed to loosen his grip on the hilt of the sword before removing the blade from our necks (well, mainly mine, but you get the picture). "My apologies," he stated. "I did not realize you two were lost."

"It's alright," I replied, finally able to get a good look at him. He had dark hair and stormy gray eyes that seemed stern yet kind all at the same time. A weathered green cloak hung over his shoulders, his dark clothing tattered and worn.

I watched as the man studied me the same way I hadexamined him. "I am known as Strider," the man introduced himself, now looking over Kelsey. After a few moments, he spoke again. "You have the look of a warrior upon you, Erin. Tell me, do you fight a lot where you are from?"

"Yes," I answered quietly. "It's pretty much all I do, actually."

The faintest of smiles flitted across his face. "Perhaps you could be of assistance," he stated. His gaze flickered to Kelsey for a moment. "And your companion can come with us too, considering you are lost."

"Sweet!" Kelsey cheered, a large smile spreading on her gloss-covered lips. "I can finally get out of this horrible marsh!"

"We do not exit the Midgewater Marshes for a few days, actually," Strider chuckled. "And it is quite a long ways from civilization from there."

I laughed as Kelsey's smile fell from her face like a stone. This was going to be amusing, to say the least.

"Come now," Strider instructed, wading through the marshes. "I believe I have left the others waiting long enough."

"Who are 'the others'?" Kelsey wondered. No doubt Miss Barbie didn't want to run into any more dirty, smelly, marsh-covered people.

Suddenly, four figures emerged on the horizon. They were all relatively small, only about three to four feet tall, with thick curly hair. Even though they were small, their faces belonged to those of adults, which surprised me a good deal. Immediately, the four began peppering Strider with questions.

"Is everything alright, Strider?"

"Who are they?"

"What happened?"

Strider held up his hand to stop the flow of questions. "This is Kelsey and Erin," he introduced. "They were lost in the marshes and will be accompanying us on our journey to Rivendell. Kelsey, Erin, these are the hobbits Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin." Strider gestured to each of the hobbits in turn as he stated their names.

"It is a pleasure to meet you two," Sam greeted, bowing his head a little.

I smiled at his warm welcome. "Thank you, Sam." At least he didn't threaten me with a sword, or worse, his frying pan. Those things were deadly.

Kelsey continued staring blankly at the four. "What the heck is a hobbit?" she inquired rudely.

"A Halfling, miss," one of the blond ones, Merry,answered. "Shire-folk."

Kelsey just shook her head. "I must have crashed harder than I thought," she muttered.

Noticing that a very long series of questions would soon break out, Strider motioned for us to begin walking. All six of us followed him, me silently near the front with Strider, and Kelsey near the back being bombarded with questions from the hobbits. They obviously found her a bit more talkative and interesting than me, most likely because I was holding a very long, dangerous stick and she wasn't.

"Excuse me, Miss Kelsey," Pippin questioned. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you wearing?"

Kelsey scrunched her face up in confusion. "You've never seen anyone else wear something like this?" All four shook their heads. "But it's one of the biggest fashion trends on all of the Earth!"

"Earth?" Frodo questioned. "I've never seen a place called that on any of Bilbo's maps."

"But that's where I live! We live," Kelsey corrected after a glare from me. "Where are we now if we're not on Earth?"

"You are in the Midgewater Marshes, in a land known as Middle-Earth," Strider replied, realizing just how lost we actually were. My eyes widened the size of dinner plates as I finally understood the full extent of my situation.

I was stuck in a completely different world with a prissy.

Well, bugger that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello again! DORK DOG here. Sooooooo sorry about the wait! But here's Kelsey's POV. It's kind of a filler chapter.**

**Maethorelen and I only own Kelsey and Erin**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**_Kelsey_**

From the moment the words left Strider's mouth, I knew I was in big trouble.

Erin- that hideous girl in sweats and an _Avengers_ t-shirt, which was about ten times bigger than her- bit her lower lip in frustration. I couldn't blame her- the place around us was an absolute mess. Flies buzzed everywhere, biting anywhere and everywhere left exposed- which, for me, was actually quite a bit.

A whimper escaped my lips as I glanced down to see that my favorite top I got at Forever 21 was utterly ruined. Mud and grass clung to the thin fabric, plastering it against my torso. My shorts were faring no better, and I probably lost my sandals in the pool of murky water I woke up in. Bringing my hands to my face, I wiped the corners of my eyes with my fingertips, only to have them come away from my skin coated in black ink.

By this time, I was groaning in agony.

"What your problem, Barbie?" Erin asked, storming towards me. "You're stranded in another world with no one you know, and all you're concerned about is your _mascara_?"

"At least _I_ take care of myself," I retorted. "When's the last time you bathed? Last month?"

"Well you're one to talk," Erin snapped. "All you do is smudge colored paste all over your face because you think it'll make you look 'pretty'. And you dress in almost non-existent clothes because you want attention from men."

From behind her, I saw Strider and the rest of the hobbits raise their eyebrows at that comment.

"You won't believe how much I had to pay for these clothes," I mutter between clenched teeth.

"Who cares?" sarcasm tainted Erin's voice. "It won't matter here. I-"

"Enough!" Strider cut her off just in time. Good thing, too. After a few more seconds of seeing her crooked nose in front of my own, I was about ready to slap her.

"We must keep moving," Strider continued firmly. "The Halflings and I would rather prevent having… unwanted attention from our enemies. I need you ladies to try to cooperate. Come." With that, he turned and began to stride the same direction we had been walking in before.

With his back turned, Erin leaned into me and hissed, "You get within 3 feet of me, Barbie and…" she tapped my calf with the end of her staff. I had come to despise the thing since the moment it collided with my head.

"Oh, don't worry," I snap. "Your stench is so horrific, I have trouble getting within _five_ feet of you. Not that it matters or anything." I flashed an innocent grin before picking my way through the marsh towards the rest of the group.

In my mind's eye, I could almost see Erin's face go tomato-red with frustration. The thought amused me, and as I walked off, I couldn't help but smirk with satisfaction.

* * *

"Will somebody please tell me _WHY_ we have to go through here? Isn't there, like, some other road we can take?"

After about half an hour of travelling through the marshes, I felt myself being eaten alive by mosquitoes and other such carnivorous insects. I tried to swat at them every time they buzzed near my face, but that soon proved to be hindering my balance as I trudged through the soggy marsh. My entire body was soaked, and I felt myself shivering profusely. The water was icy cold, and the air even more chilly and damp.

"For the last time, _Barbie,_ we're trying to keep hidden," Erin grumbled. "Now, if you would please just SHUT UP, maybe we can get there a bit faster without our eardrums going out from your shrieking."

I rolled my eyes. Erin was faring no better- her thick, sweatpants soaked up water like a sponge. Bending down, I watched as she rolled up her pant legs to her knees. I made a face at the sight of her legs, covered in short hairs which were plastered against her skin.

_Doesn't she ever shave?_ I wondered, but decided it would be best to keep my mouth shut, what with the whole being-around-guys thing. I made a mental note to bring it to her attention later.

Merry stumbled through the marsh just ahead of me. Swatting at the bugs swarming around his face, he exclaimed, "What do they eat, when they can't get hobbit?"

The thought made me gag. I had to swallow hard to try not to barf. I felt bile rise in my throat, but I told myself that I wasn't gonna hurl in front of a bunch of strangers.

* * *

As the light waned from the sky, Strider found a decently dry patch of ground to make camp. I plopped down eagerly on a soft patch of earth, and brought my knees up to my chest.

"What I wouldn't give for a nice cup of hot coffee and a warm blanket," I muttered to myself, rubbing my smooth legs to try to warm them up. The air was positively _freezing_! How could anyone survive like this?

"Get up, Barbie," Erin came by and nudged me with her stick. "You aren't done yet."

"What could you possibly want me to do _now_?!"

"Strider told me to tell you to help set up camp for the night," she deadpanned. Her murky green eyes were drained of any energy.

"Why couldn't he just ask me himself?" I demanded.

She scoffed. "I think you frightened him enough with all your whining and complaining. Besides, he went to go find something to eat. You need to help start a small fire."

"How the heck do you do that?"

Erin raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

"Of course not. Why would I?"

"I'm surprised your prissy, rich parents never stuck you in Girl-Scouts, or sent you to summer camp."

I wrinkled my nose. "Girl-Scouts? With their hideous vests and calorie-filled, factory made cookies?! Heck to the no!"

"Just go grab some decently dry sticks," Erin mumbled. "I'll try to do as best as I can. No thanks to _you._"

I roll my eyes and pull myself to my feet. Picking my way through the marsh, I manage to find about an armload of decently dry twigs, and make my way back to Erin. The entire time, I feel squelching under my bare feet, and wince at the sound.

When I make it back, Erin eyes my load of sticks disapprovingly. "This stuff is gonna smoke like crazy, so I suggest you take a step back, so you don't burn your precious long locks,_princess_."

She says the last word with so much contempt, I do take a step back. Before I can respond, Strider appears out of the mist, a deer carcass slung over one shoulder. He sets the dead animal down a few feet from me, and I curl my lip slightly.

"Kelsey," he addresses me.

"Yeah?" I raise my eye to look at him.

Strider rummages through a pack. "Take this." He tosses me a spare woolen cloak. It's damp, but it will hopefully keep me from freezing to death.

"Thank you," I gasp with relief. He nods.

That night, we eat a bit of meat before going to bed. The mosquitoes have quieted down, but the peaceful sounds of crickets replace them. It's a soothing noise, but I am restless. I can't help but wonder: what is to become of me in this place? Am I gonna die? Will I live? (which is highly unlikely). Does my family know I'm gone? What about my friends? My boyfriend, Caleb?

I sigh at the memory of him. We met at one of his football games. I somehow ended up with his number that night, and we've been inseparable ever since. He has short brown hair and eyes, which make any other girl swoon. I love him so much, it hurts.

Before I drift off to sleep, I form a picture of him in my mind. Then, with a sigh, I roll over and slumber envelops me.

* * *

**Review Please! **


End file.
